The Battle Between Evil Mermaids
by Micathloren
Summary: The Black Beauty Sisters hired seven mermaids that can mimic the Mermaid Princesses! Will the other six Mermaid Princesses save Hanon before it's too late?


This is our first Mermaid Melody Pichi Pichi Pitch fiction!! We're happy that this MMPPP fiction has its manuscript finished before the end of the week. Well, this Monday, we're stuck with homework and assignments but, we **promise** that we will update our fictions, especially our Kaleido Star fictions.

**Disclaimer:** Mermaid Melody Pichi Pichi Pitch and its properties aren't ours.

**Warning/s:** None

**Dedication:** This is dedicated to all MMPPP fans and fan fiction authors of this anime.

_**The Battle Between Evil Mermaids**_

**By Micathloren**

Days passed since Kaito leaved for Hawaii. Lucia is so sad for his absence in Japan. Speaking of Lucia, not to mention that it's Hanon's birthday next week and she and Rina needs to plan a surprise party for her. Lucia and Rina, on that day, are locked inside Lucia's room, planning about the surprise party. Hanon is just around the city buying some fashionable trends. Back at the plan…Lucia and Rina are planning to invite some people for the party. Also, they are going to send Momo-chan to call on Caren, Coco and Noel.

"So, we, you and I, together with Caren, Coco and Noel, are going to have a special number for the party." Lucia said.

"Yah, and we have to remind Nikora about the birthday cake she's going to bake." Rina said.

The two were so busy that they didn't notice Hippo dressed in a nice tuxedo. _'They don't give respect on the most handsome penguin in the world.'_ Hippo thought. Well, Hippo is much thinking highly about his self. Such a stubborn penguin! Just then, Hippo was happy to have Lucia's attention.

"Hippo," Lucia called his name. Hippo could imagine what she's going to say, _'You look so wonderful in that tuxedo!'_

"Hippo, did you already contacted Momo-chan to call on the other mermaids?" Lucia asked. Oh…bad timing! Hippo was disappointed of what Lucia just said. But, someday, she's going to say that, at least that was what Hippo thought. "I already contacted him, Miss Lucia. Why do you ask?"

"...because I want him to be reminded about Seira, too. I forgot to tell you to ask him." Lucia said hastily.

"No worries! I'll contact him in no time!" Hippo exits the room and runs towards the ocean. Luckily, Momo was waiting for Hippo in the ocean. Hippo saw him and asked, "Momo-chan! What's wrong? You look so…frightened." Momo is a dolphin of the North Pacific Ocean. He used his penguin voice to answer Hippo as if to say, "Hanon is in trouble! She needs your help!"

Hippo was so worried of what Momo just said but, if Hanon is in trouble, the pendants of Lucia and Rina are going to glow. Maybe right now they are glowing. Just then, two running girls were headed to the venue where Hippo and Momo are. It is Lucia and Rina.

"Miss Lucia! Miss Rina!" Hippo greeted.

"Our pendants were glowing since you exited the room," Rina told Hippo.

"What are we waiting for? Let's go save Hanon!" Lucia said as she swims to the sea.

"Hippo, why don't you just go back to the inn? Momo-chan will go with me and Lucia?" Rina told Hippo.

"But it's my job to watch over you!" Hippo said.

"No need. Momo-chan is here." Rina swims to the waters with Momo and Lucia. Hippo was disappointed of what Rina just said.

In the bottom of the ocean, Lucia, Momo-chan and Rina saw Mimi and Sheshe, or the so-called the Black Beauty Sisters. The sisters were having evil smiles on their faces. Just then, Lucia and Rina grabbed Momo. "I told you, sister Mimi, that these identical-to-the-Mermaid-Princesses mermaids can be trusted." Sheshe told her sister.

"You're right, sister Sheshe. I like how the way they followed the identity of the Mermaid Princesses." Mimi replied.

Just then, Momo noticed that 'Lucia' and 'Rina' were changing their form. Instead, the mermaids were all identical to each other. They both have long, white hair, with black shells and tails. "I like the way you mimic them, Are and Ale." Mimi and Sheshe congratulated the two mermaids for capturing Momo as their trap on capturing the mermaids. Are was the one that mimic Rina's hair, body form, face and everything that Rina has. Ale was the one who mimic Lucia's hair, body form, face and everything that Lucia has. Just then, five other mermaids that are so identical to Ale and Ane appeared.

"We will do anything to capture the Mermaid Princesses," Ale told the Black Beauty Sisters.

"What a bad luck! I didn't expect that Miss Rina will tell me that!" Hippo was crying when he reached the dining area of the inn.

"Tell you what?" Rina asked Hippo with much curiousness.

"MISS RINA?!? I thought that… you… Lucia… ocean…" Hippo was astonished that he couldn't say anything.

"Rina and Lucia were discussing about the surprise party for Hanon. Any problem with that?" Nikora explained to Hippo.

"But, I thought Miss Rina and Miss Hanon are going to save Miss Hanon with Momo-chan!"

"To save Hanon? That's crazy! Hanon is still in the city and, if there's any problem, their pendants are going to glow…" Nikora said.

"… but the pendants didn't glow." Taki said while sipping her cup of tea.

'_Maybe it's just my imagination. But, I __**did**__ see with my two eyes that __**those were**__ Miss Lucia and Miss Rina!"_ Hippo thought.

Just then, the doorbell rang as a signal that there is someone at the front door. "Coming," Lucia and Rina said when they ran towards the door. When they opened the door, they see a tall, handsome man with brown hair. And, he was familiar to Lucia and Rina, and to Hanon, too. He is none other than…

"MR. MITSUKI?!?" Lucia and Rina were surprised, even Hippo, Nikora and Taki that they just heard their scream.

"You've come back from Germany?" Lucia asked.

"Since when?" Rina asked next.

"I'm sure Hanon will be so happy to see him again!" Lucia told Rina. Rina told Lucia that, "You're right!"

"I'm happy to see you guys again." Tarou said.

"Mitsuki-san!" Hippo said in his human form, "I'm sure Miss Hanon is going to be proud when she'll see you again!"

"I know," Tarou said, "Where is she, by the way?"

"She's in the city to buy some new clothes. But, anyway, she'll come back as soon as possible." Lucia and Rina said.

In the city, Hanon Hosho is window shopping after buying her new set of clothes. She was staring at the sequined blue dress that is fit for her, actually. She is imagining her wearing that beautiful gown and she is dancing with Tarou.

'_Tarou, I miss you so much!'_ Hanon suddenly has tears on her eyes. It's pretty clear that she misses Tarou. Just then, three girls came to greet Hanon.

"Hey, Hanon!" It was Coco who greeted. Coco is the Yellow Mermaid Princess of the South Pacific Ocean. With her were Caren, the Purple Mermaid Princess of the Atlantic Ocean, and Noel, the Indigo Mermaid Princess of the Artic Ocean. The three of them were dressed in fine clothes as humans wear with the same color of their hair…

Coco is wearing 'school-like' clothes. The collar of the blouse she's wearing is colored yellow with white lines on the edges. Her skirt is yellow, too. Her long socks were white and her shoes were shiny yellow. Caren is wearing a shirt and a miniskirt with the same color: purple. She is wearing a pair of purple high heels. Noel was wearing a ¾ sleeves shirt and a pair of denim jeans.

"It's you guys! Long time, no see!" Hanon greeted back the three girls. "What's your business, guys?"

"Well, we just want to greet you 'Happy Birthday' in advance!" Noel said.

"Aw, thanks!" Hanon thanked Noel.

Just then, surprisingly, Ale and Are were in the scene and mimic, once again, Lucia and Rina. Are was wearing the clothes that Rina is usually wearing these days, the one with the jacket stuff. Ale is wearing the striped T-shirt and miniskirt that Lucia loved. They popped up in the scene.

"Hey, guys!" Lucia greeted.

"Lucia, Rina! I thought you were in Pearl Waters Inn?" Hanon said.

"Well, Nikora and Madame Taki want us to go home already." Rina said when she and Lucia grabbed Hanon.

"But, what about Coco, Noel and Caren?" Hanon asked.

"Why don't you guys just go ahead? We'll shop for awhile." Caren said.

"Is it really okay with you guys?" Hanon asked.

"Yah, really. It's okay." Noel said as she, Coco and Caren bid to them goodbye.

Then, Hanon goes with Lucia and Rina, not knowing that these girls aren't really the true Mermaid Princesses!

They reached the Pearl Waters Inn but, 'Lucia' told Hanon, "Why don't you and Rina walk along the beach for a while? I think Nikora is making a 'surprise' for your birthday in advance!"

"Okay!" 'Rina' said as she and Hanon go to the beach.

As Ale peeks on the two girls if they're in the beach, she sees what surrounds her to see if someone is there. _'Good!'_ Ale thought as she changes herself as Hanon. Again, Ale is now mimicking Hanon instead of Lucia so that it wouldn't be obvious. She is wearing Hanon's floral dress that was what the real Hanon wears.

She pushes on the doorbell as a signal to the guys that 'she' has arrived already. When the door opened, Nikora was there standing.

"Hanon! Why so early?" Nikora asked as 'Hanon' gets in.

"I'm tired, and my feet are killing me!" Hanon said.

Surprisingly, good thing that she disguises her self as Hanon that she could see Lucia and Rina in the dining area…together with Mr. Mitsuki.

"Hanon! Look who's here! It's Mr. Mitsuki!!!" Rina, Lucia, Madame Taki, Nikora and Hippo said.

At first, Ale pretended that she is happy through lighting a smile on her face but suddenly…

"So what?" She said as if she doesn't care.

"Hanon? Why are you like that?" Rina asked.

"Why do you mind if I'm like this? I don't like him anymore! I hate him, **I HATE HIM**!!!" Hanon shouted as she run to her room.

Lucia, Rina, Nikora, Madame Taki, Hippo and Tarou were so worried about Hanon's strange actions. When Hanon reached her room, she thought, _'I congratulate myself for acting so well!'_ Ale transformed into her original form: long, white hair wearing a black dress. She jumps through the window.

Are is with Hanon walking on the sand, still in the mimic form of Rina. She is waiting for her sister, namely Ale, to show up and help her capture Hanon. Hanon asked Rina, "What took Lucia so long?"

Are thought that maybe it's better for her to capture Hanon herself and her other sisters waiting for them with the Black Beauty Sisters. Are has an idea…

"Why don't we swim for awhile? I missed swimming since the Black Beauty Sisters vanished?" Rina suggested.

"Good idea, Rina!" Hanon said as she jumps to the water.

'_Bingo!'_ Are thought and swims after Hanon.

When Hanon and Rina are already in the middle of the ocean, they see Coco, Caren, Noel and Seira. Hanon was so happy to see them.

"Guys! I thought you were at Pearl Waters!" Hanon said as she go near them. But, unexpectedly, Seira and Coco pushed her away back to Rina. Then, the seaweeds were tied on Hanon's tail so that she won't escape.

"What are you doing guys? And, where is Lucia?" Hanon yell at them.

"Lucia is in Pearl Waters Inn, remember?" Caren and Noel said.

"But, why are you like this? I thought we're friends?" Hanon cried.

"Friends? I don't think so." Rina said as the Black Beauty Sisters appeared nowhere.

"Guys, look out! Mimi and Sheshe are here to capture us!" Hanon cried.

But, Rina, Coco, Caren, Noel and Seira changed. Instead, the mermaids have the same nature: long, white hair with black shell bras and tails. Just, then, Ale, who was not in the scene this time, turns her self to Lucia and swim to the water. Hanon noticed Lucia coming, so she tried to stop her.

"Lucia! Don't go nearer!!" Hanon shouted but still, Lucia didn't listen. To her surprise, Lucia is transforming, too, into one of the mermaids who mimic Hanon's friends.

In the Pearl Waters Inn, Coco, Caren, Noel and Seira were in front of the door. Just then, Nikora opened.

"Hey, guys! You're here!" Nikora said as if nothing happened. But, when the other four Mermaid Princesses see the others in the dining area, they see that they all have long faces.

"What's the matter?" Seira asked. Just then, Lucia finds a way to make their expressions not-obvious. She remembered that she needs Hippo to contact Momo to call on Seira to attend Hanon's birthday party.

"Seira! Good thing you're here!" Lucia hugged Seira.

"Mind telling me what's going on? We noticed you guys earlier that you have long faces." Caren asked.

"It's just about Hanon. She admitted awhile ago that she doesn't love Tarou anymore." Rina replied.

Just then, Madame Taki's crystal ball has a slight crack and the Mermaid Princesses' pendants were glowing.

'_Hanon…'_ The Mermaid Princesses thought and suddenly, "HANON!!!" They shouted as they run towards Hanon's bedroom.

When they reached her room, Hanon is nowhere to be found. Her shopping bags were placed on her bed.

"Hanon's in trouble! We've got to save her!" Lucia said as she and the other Mermaid Princesses exited the Pearl Waters Inn and swim to the ocean.

Hanon, in the bottom of the sea with the enemies, was trying to think of a way to escape from the grip of seaweeds. If she'll sing, it won't work because she needs her other friends to defeat the enemies. Just then, six mermaids appear out of nowhere. The Black Beauty Sisters and the seven identical mermaids were surprise, so is Hanon.

"Hanon!" Lucia and the others call out on Hanon's name.

"Lucia! Rina! Coco! Caren! Noel! Seira!" Hanon call out.

"How dare you capture our friend?" Seira asked the enemies.

"You spoke too soon, my friend," Ase, a mermaid who mimic Seira, said.

"She…mimicked me?" Seira asked.

Rina and Lucia remembered what Hippo said awhile ago…

"_But, I thought Miss Rina and Miss Lucia are going to save Miss Hanon with Momo-chan…"_

"Aha! You were the one who mimicked us to fool Hippo!" Rina said.

"Right guess, my dear," Ale and Are said as they mimicked Lucia and Rina.

"You could mimic us?" Coco, Caren and Noel asked.

"Perfectly," Acoe, Ace, and Ane replied as they mimic Coco, Caren and Noel. Just then, the final mermaid mimicked Hanon.

All are mimicked perfectly from head to toe. But, there's only one difference that these mimicking mermaids compared to the Mermaid Princesses: the color of their idols.

"BLACK PEARL VOICE!" The seven mimicking mermaids shouted. They all transformed into the Mermaid Princesses' idols' clothing style, except that all clothes were black in color. The pearls in their microphones were black in color, too.

"Are you reading for the showdown, Mermaid Princesses?" Mimi and Sheshe challenged the real Mermaid Princesses as the seven mimicking mermaids started to sing:

_**Star Light!**_

_**Hikari wo motto atsumetara**_

_**Kono sekai wa kitto kawatteku**_

_**Mokai kaze no naka de mo **_

_**Kurai umi no soko de mo**_

_**Kono te wo hanasanai de… zettai**_

_**Yume ga hajimaru Super Live!**_

_**Hikari to kage no SUTEEJI**_

_**Ai to tsutaete Super Songs!**_

_**Yuuki wo kureru… ai no uta**_

The Mermaid Princesses were very exhausted to hear the voices of the seven mermaids. It's like that there's a fire surrounding them. It's so painful to hear, just like their expressions when the Black Beauty Sisters were singing once.

"LOVE SHOWER PITCH!" The seven mimicking mermaids shouted.

"What about encore? Want some?" They asked jokingly.

The Mermaid Princesses were so hurt. They don't know that they have powers. Still then, they won't give up on saving Hanon.

"Finish singing?" Rina and Noel said to the enemies and acted as if nothing happened.

"They weren't hurt?" Are and Ane asked.

"Only the two of us," Noel said. Lucia is thankful that she has friends to fight for. Now, she and the others are standing from failure. Now, it's payback time!

"Now, it's our turn!" Lucia shouted.

"PINK PEARL VOICE!" Lucia shouted.

"GREEN PEARL VOICE!" Rina shouted.

"PURPLE PEARL VOICE!" Caren shouted.

"INDIGO PEARL VOICE!" Noel shouted.

"YELLOW PEARL VOICE!" Coco shouted.

"ORANGE PEARL VOICE!" Seira shouted.

"BLUE PEARL VOICE!" Hanon, who finally escaped from the seaweeds, shouted.

Just then, their 'next generation' of clothing was transformed instead of their ordinary costumes. After a few moments that leaved the enemies astonished, they said…

"We won't forgive you of what you've done to Hanon!"

"We are the Pichi Pichi Pitch voice, LIVE!" Lucia shouted. Then, she and the other Mermaid Princesses began to sing:

_**Arashi no umi ni utarete makesou na ima wo**_

_**Furiharae ai wo mitsumete kono mune ni**_

_**Tachiagaru yo nando demo yakusoku no tame ni**_

_**Shakunetsu no raito wo abite shibuki ga mau**_

_**Taiyou yori mo atsuku atsuku atsuku**_

_**Utagoe wa motto takaku takaku takaku**_

_**Ima koso, ima koso**_

_**Hageshii kodou afuredasu ai no MELODY**_

_**Takanaru kodou shinjitsu wa tatta hitotsu**_

_**Kumori no nai kagami ni utsushite**_

_**Tsutawaru kodou wakiagaru ai no chikara**_

_**Soshite umareru astui pafekuto hamoni **_

The Black Beauty Sisters and the seven mimicking mermaids were drained on hearing the voices of the Mermaid Princesses that defeat them.

"LOVE SHOWER PITCH!" The Mermaid Princesses shouted.

"What about the encore? Want some?" They asked.

Their enemies left no choice but to escape through vanishing.

"Thanks for saving me, guys! I don't know what'll happen to me if you didn't came." Hanon thanked.

"That's what friends are for!" Lucia said as she and the others hug Hanon.

* * *

Okay, the **bold**-and-_italic_ stuffs were the songs. The first batch that was sung by the seven mimicking mermaids is entitled "Super Love Songs". The second one was sung by the Mermaid Princesses were entitled "Kodou". Well, Mica was the one who thought about Super Love Songs as the enemies' song. Well, it doesn't mean that the song 'Super Love Songs' is for enemies. It's the voices of the enemies that made the Mermaid Princesses drain, okay?! 


End file.
